kingdomheartsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Utilizador:Pain88/Workshop-2
Esse arquivo é uma tradução do site Kingdom Hearts Wikia Os circuitos do coração, alma e corpo formam os componentes básicos de um alguém - um ser com Ego-consciência, Memória e o Capacidade Emoções para desenvolver. Sob a influência de Luz e Escuridão, resultando no coração, em privada ou em um estranho, esses componentes passar por uma grande variedade de circuitos, que sofre o apropriado alguém também mudanças em outros seres. Informações gerais Coração Com o Coração, o centro é referido que as emoções podem ser desenvolvidas e en ser mantido também Memórias, então também estão em uma posição para afetar a personalidade. Coraçãos sofrer mudança constante. Eles podem forçar e tamanho de vitória, no qual conexões com outro coração, por exemplo: passar por amizade ou amor. Corações são geralmente capazes de unir, para que um coração em outro pode ser armazenado, assim o coração de Ventus a Sora - ou da Terra na Xehanort. Dependendo se um coração desenvolveu emoções positivas ou negativas, pode desenvolver forças sob a forma de luz e escuridão, que também alma e corpo podem ser fornecidos com força além disso. Alma Die Seele gibt einem Wesen die Fähigkeit ein eigenes Bewusstsein zu empfinden, sowie erworbenes Wissen oder Erfahrungen zu speichern. Durch die Seele fällt ein Wesen Entscheidungen, wobei es jedoch Unterstützung von Emotionen (siehe Herz) erhalten kann. Somit ist die Seele auch der Bestandteil, der dem Körper die Handlungen vorgibt. Ohne Seele, können Herzen ihre Emotionen in einem Körper nicht ausleben. Corpo Formas de Corpo o "shell" no coração e alma estão alojadas. Pelo alojamento mantém ambos os componentes da vida, é por isso que eles não são capazes de sobreviver sem um corpo. Todos os três elementos, o corpo é o insubstancial e, portanto, vinculados pelas leis da época, por isso, ocorre a decadência ou a paralisação da morte do corpo. Por esta razão, também um tempo de viagem só é possível se o corpo é deixado para trás, assim como ele fez Xehanorts (Heartless. Herzlose und Niemande Herzlose Wenn ein Jemand der Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen die Oberhand überlässt, oder wenn das Herz anderweitig vom Körper getrennt wird, z.B.: mittels eines Schlüsselschwertes, löst sich das Herz von Körper und Seele. Die dabei austretende Dunkelheit manifestiert sich um das verwaiste Herz und bildet eine Art "Ersatzkörper" - ein "Herzloser" wird geboren. Man unterscheidet zwischen reinen Herzlosen und Emblem-Herzlosen. *Emblem-Herzlose sind mit einem herzförmigen Emblem versehen, was kennzeichnet, dass in ihrem Innern ein gestohlenes Herz ruht - sei es das eigene im Falle, wenn der Jemand von der Dunkelheit besiegt wurde oder das gestohlene und verzehrte Herz eines anderen Jemandes. *Reine Herzlose sind an ihrer durchweg schwarzen Erscheinung und gegebenenfalls durch ein herzförmiges Loch im Oberkörper zu erkennen. Sie können entstehen, wenn ein Herz "künstlich" entfernt wurde, also ohne, dass sich der Jemand der Finsternis hingab und weisen somit, anders als Emblem-Herzlose kein "gestohlenes Herz" auf. Trotzdem jagen sie auch wie diese die Herzen anderer Jemande. Reine Herzlose existieren aber auch im Reich der Dunkelheit und entstehen aus deren purer Dunkelheit und ohne ein ursprüngliches Herz. Da ihnen eine Seele fehlt, haben Herzlose weder Verstand noch Eigenbewusstsein, sondern nur den ständigen Trieb, fremde Herzen zu verzehren, um selbst stärker zu werden und sich zu vermehren. Die einzige Ausnahme hierbei bildet der Herzlose von Xehanort. Wird ein Emblem-Herzloser mit einem Schlüsselschwert niedergestreckt, werden die gestohlenen Herzen wieder freigegeben. Wird ein reiner Herzloser niedergestreckt, ist dies in der Regel nicht der Fall. Niemande 200px|right Wird bei der Geburt eines Herzlosen das Herz von Dunkelheit gefangen genommen, bleiben der Körper und die Seele zurück - unabhängig davon, ob es sich bei dem betreffenden Herzlosen um einen reinen oder einem Emblem-Herzlosen handelt. Durch besagte Dunkelheit können auch Seele und Körper beeinflusst werden, wodurch sie sich in "leere Wesen jenseits von Licht und Finsternis" verwandeln - in "Niemande". Aufgrund ihrer Wandlung sind sie auch in der Lage, die Kräfte der Finsternis geradezu natürlich einzusetzen. Ähnlich wie bei Herzlosen unterscheidet man auch bei Niemanden unter verschiedenen Sorten. *Niedere Niemande bilden die Überbleibsel von Personen, die ein schwaches Herz verloren haben und somit auch nur einen schwachen Willen zu ihrer Zeit als Jemande besaßen, wodurch auch bei ihrer Verwandlung, ihre Identität verloren ging. Niedere Niemande besitzen eine meist grau-silberne Hülle, die fast den gesamten Körper umschließt und in der Regel auch das Gesicht verdeckt. *Sollte ein Niemand jedoch in seiner Vergangenheit als Jemand einen starken Willen gehabt haben, kann dadurch auch sein ursprüngliches Erscheinungsbild erhalten bleiben und sich normal weiter entwickeln. Wie alle Niemande können auch sie die Dunkelheit nutzen, aber auch ihre Fähigkeiten, die sie als Jemande besaßen, ausbessern. Anders als niedere Niemande, können sie sich noch an ihr früheres Leben erinnern und können daher noch nachvollziehen, wie es sich anfühlt ein Herz zu haben, was auch einen gewissen Teil ihrer alten Persönlichkeit erhält. Da ihnen jedoch ein Herz fehlt, sind zur Anfangszeit ihres Daseins nicht in der Lage Emotionen zu entwickeln, was ihre Seele unvollwertig macht, was sie wiederum von den Jemanden unterscheidet. Die bekanntesten Beispiele für diese Art von Niemanden sind Naminé und die Mitglieder der Organisation XIII. Ganz ähnlich wie die Herzlosen, jagen auch Niemande unentwegt Herzen. Jedoch nicht, um sich zu vermehren, sondern vielmehr um das ihnen verloren gegangene Herz zu ersetzen. Die Mitglieder der Organisation führen diesen Trieb sogar so weit, dass sie mit den vom Schlüsselschwert befreiten Herzen versuchen ein künstliches Kingdom Hearts zu erschaffen, welches sich aus diesen Herzen zusammensetzt und angeblich die Fähigkeit haben soll - unter der Voraussetzung, es wird vervollständigt - Niemanden ein neues Herz zu geben. Dennoch sind Niemande, z.B.Xemnas, auch in der Lage unbegrenzt viele Herzen aufzunehmen und dabei von ihrer Macht Gebrauch zu machen. Wie sich in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance herausstellt, ist für die Niemande, das Dasein ohne Herz nicht zwangsläufig von Dauer. Durch ihr Erinnerungsvermögen sind die Niemande in der Lage, sich an Momente starker Emotionen zu erinnern, so dass diese Emotionen erneut aufleben und Schritt für Schritt ein neues Herz bilden können. Angeblich soll dieses Herz vollständig sein, sobald die Niemande sich ihrer Individualität bewusst werden, so wie es bei Roxas der Fall war. Dennoch ist dieses Herz nicht ihr ursprüngliches und sie bleiben weiterhin Wesen jenseits von Licht und Dunkelheit, weshalb Niemande auf diese Art und Weise nicht die Jemande werden können, die sie einst waren. Wieder ein Jemand Auch wenn ein Jemand sich in einen Herzlosen und einen Niemand aufspaltet, ist die ursprüngliche Person nicht vollständig verloren. Wird ein Herzloser mit dem Schlüsselschwert niedergestreckt, werden die darin gefangenen Herzen wieder freigegeben, da die einschließende Dunkelheit des Herzlosen zerstört wurde. Und wird wiederum ein Niemand vernichtet, egal ob mit oder ohne Schlüsselschwert, lösen sich Körper und Seele mitsamt der Dunkelheit auf, die sie zu ihrem herzlosen Dasein verdammte. Wenn also von einem Jemand der entsprechende Herzlose und der Niemand zerstört werden, können sich Körper und Seele wieder von neuem um das befreite Herz materialisieren, wodurch der ursprüngliche Jemand wiederhergestellt wird. Dabei behält der Jemand seine Erinnerungen und Fähigkeiten aus seiner Zeit als Niemand. Kreisläufe im Todesfall In der Kingdom Hearts-Serie wird von einem Todesfall gesprochen, wenn Herz und Seele sich zu einem Zeitpunkt im Körper befinden, wenn dieser seiner Lebensenergie beraubt wird - dies kann geschehen, wenn der Jemand gewaltsam getötet wird oder wenn der Körper zwangsläufig zerfällt. Trifft dies zu, löst sich der Körper eines Jemands in Lichtfunken auf, da er seiner lebenserhaltenden Funktion nicht mehr nachkommen kann. Daraufhin verlassen Herz und Seele sowohl den sich auflösenden Körper als auch das Reich des Lichts, das Reich der Lebenden - bleiben aber dennoch weiterhin beisammen. Der weitere Verbleib von Herz und Seele ist noch unklar, aber es gibt Andeutungen, dass sie in ein anderes Reich eintauchen - das Reich der Toten, wo sie weiterhin ihr Dasein als Verstorbene fristen. Der einzig bekannte Charakter von diesen "Verstorbenen" ist Auron. Durch diesen Sachverhalt, ist es einem Jemand möglich seinem Tod zu entkommen, wenn sein Herz und seine Seele noch vor dem Auflösen des Körpers im Körper oder Herzen eines anderen Jemands Unterschlupf finden. Auf diese Art und Weise verhinderte auch Meister Xehanort seinen Tod, in dem er Terras Herz mit seinem eigenen gefangen nahm und seine Seele in Terras Körper bannte, wobei wiederum Terras eigene Seele nach außen verdrängt wurde. Vereinzelte Bestandteile Herzen ohne Hüllen Herzen können vereinzelt auftreten, wenn beispielsweise mit dem Schlüsselschwert ein Herz von einem Herzlosen befreit wird. Diese Erscheinung ist allerdings auch möglich, wenn ein Herz so starken Schaden genommen hat, dass es eine Zeit lang nicht in seinem eigenen Körper verbleiben kann und ihn daher verlässt - was wiederum zur Folge hat, dass Körper und Seele in einen komatösen Schlaf verfallen. In der Regel suchen vereinzelte Herzen andere Herzen auf, wo sie eine Zeit lang unter kommen und auf die Rückkehr in ihren Körper warten. So suchen von Herzlosen befreite Herzen Kingdom Hearts auf und werden ein Teil von ihm, bis ihr zugehöriger Niemand vernichtet wird und mit Körper und Seele wieder den ursprünglichen Jemand gebildet werden kann. Es gibt allerdings auch Fälle, in denen vereinzelte Herzen die Herzen anderer Jemande aufsuchen. Geister 300px|right Mit einem Geist wird eine einzelne Seele bezeichnet, die dementsprechend von Herz und Körper getrennt wurde. Daher sind Seelen ohne Körper nur begrenzt handlungsfähig - dies kann wiederum umgangen werden, wenn die Seelen z.B. Besitz von einem leblosen Objekt ergreift. In der Regel behalten Geister ihre ursprüngliche Persönlichkeit bei und versuchen, trotz ihres Zustandes, das zu Ende zu führen, bei dem sie durch die Trennung von Herz und Körper verhindert wurden. In den meisten Fällen sind Geister ortsgebunden und können die Welt, in der sie ihren Körper und ihre Seele verloren haben nicht verlassen. *Der bekannteste Geist ist Terras Seele, welche seine alte Rüstung als Ersatzkörper benutzt und Rache an Meister Xehanort geschworen hat. *Ein anderer Geist in der Kingdom Hearts-Serie ist der Geist von Scar. Ob es sich hierbei um eine zurückgebliebene Seele handelt ist fraglich, da dieser Geist lediglich aus den negativen Erinnerungen von Simba entstanden zu sein scheint und durch deren Dunkelheit Form annehmen konnte. *Augenscheinlich scheint Zero auch ein Geist zu sein, da er nachgewiesenermaßen bereits tot ist. Allerdings gleicht er bis zu einem bestimmten Grad eher einem "Verstorbenen" da er noch ein Herz zu haben scheint. *Aufgrund des Fluchs der sie zu einem untoten Dasein verdammte, betrachtet Barbossa sich und seine Piraten-Crew auch als Geister, was aber unkorrekt ist, da sie alle noch einen untoten Körper und ein Herz haben. Leere Körper Wenn einem Jemand Herz und Seele entschwinden, verliert der Körper seine lebenserhaltende Funktion und ist auch selbst nicht länger lebensfähig. Aufgrund dessen, lösen sich leere Körper von Jemanden in Lichtfunken auf und sind für gewöhnlich für immer verloren. Fälle von leeren Körpern sind eher selten. Der einzig überlieferte Fall ist Meister Xehanorts Körper, welcher sich auflöste, nach dem sein Herz und seine Seele in Terras Körper verfrachtet hat. Zeitreisen Trivia * Obwohl Meister Xehanort seinen Körper am Ende von Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep aufgegeben hat, erhält er seine ursprüngliche Gestalt wieder, als er in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance anstelle von Terra-Xehanort wieder aufersteht. Warum dies der Fall ist noch unklar - insbesondere auch deshalb, weil Xemnas und Ansem nachgewiesenermaßen Niemand und Herzloser von Terra-Xehanort sind. de:Die Kreisläufe von Herz, Seele und Körper Categoria:Elementos e funções do jogo Subject adoption Hallo Ana. Warum ich dieses Wiki übernehmen möchte? Für mich ist es auch eine Herausforderung in einem anderssprachigen Wiki zu arbeiten. Es gefällt mir, zumal ich auch im spanischen Kingdom Hearts Wiki mit dabei bin und meine Kollegen dort uns auch im deutschen Kingdom Hearts Wiki unterstützen. Am Anfang hatte ich ja erst nur Interwiki-Links zu den anderen vorhandenen Kingdom Hearts Wikias hinzugefügt. Dann begann ich auch Neue Seiten zu erstellen. Zum Erstellen neuer Artikel-Seiten benutze ich Textbausteine und einen Übersetzer und hab jetzt auch einige neue Artikelseiten hinzugefügt, so dass es schon etwas über 400 Seiten sind. Daher würde ich gerne das vorhandene, aber leider verlassene portugiesische Kingdom Hearts Wiki weiter aufbauen. Ich würde gerne das Kategorien-System erneuern und nicht mehr benötigte Kategorien löschen. Für einige Vorlagen würde ich gerne einige Skripts in den MediaWiki Seiten anpassen. Das geht aber nur mit Administrator Rechte. Es wäre schön, wenn später einige neue Benutzer hinzukommen würden, die dann auch Korrekturen im Bezug auf Rechtschreibung und Grammatik vornehmen könnten. Das ist jetzt Privat. :) Meine Eltern wollten vor meiner Geburt damals nach Brasilien auswandern und hätten zuerst in Portugal ihre Sprache lernen müssen. Ich besitze sogar noch ein Wörterbuch Deutsch - Portugiesisch. Vielleicht kommt auch daher mein Interesse an Portugal. Dadurch lerne ich auch etwas portugiesisch. Hello Ana. Why I would like to adopt this wiki? For me, it is also a challenge in a non-English wiki to work. I like it, especially since I'm also in the Spanish Kingdom Hearts wiki with it and my colleagues there to support us in the German Kingdom Hearts wiki. At the beginning, I had added only just interwiki-links to the other existing Kingdom Hearts Wikia. Then I started to create new pages. For new article pages, I use text modules and a translator, and added also some new article pages, so there are something over 400 pages. Therefore I would like continue to build the existing, but unfortunately abandoned Portuguese Kingdom hearts wiki. I would like to renew the system of categories and delete unneeded categories. For some templates, I would adapt some scripts in the MediaWiki pages. It's only possible with Administrator rights. It would be nice, if later some new Users would come to, there could make then even corrections in spelling and grammar. It is now private. :) Before I was born, my parents wanted to emigrate to Brazil and would have to learn first their language in Portugal. I have even a dictionary German - Portuguese. Maybe will come also therefore my interest in Portugal. Thus I learn also some Portuguese. ::Olá, Ana. Por que eu gostaria de adotar este wiki? Para mim, é também um desafio em uma wiki de non-Inglês para trabalhar. Eu gosto, especialmente desde que eu também estou no wiki do espanhol Kingdom Hearts com isso e os meus colegas lá a apoiar-na wiki alemã Kingdom Hearts. No início, eu tinha adicionado somente interwiki-links para os outros existente Kingdom Hearts Wikia. Então eu comecei a criar novas páginas. Eu uso para novas páginas de artigo, módulos de texto e um tradutor, e eu adicionei também algumas novas páginas do artigo, portanto, há algo mais de 400 páginas. ::Portanto, eu gostaria de continuar a construir os existentes, mas infelizmente abandonado wiki de corações do Reino Português. Eu gostaria de renovar o sistema de categorias e excluir categorias desnecessárias. Para alguns modelos, eu iria adaptar alguns scripts nas páginas MediaWiki. Isso só é possível para mim com direitos de administrador. Seria bom, se mais tarde alguns novos usuários que viesse, lá pode fazer correções em seguida mesmo em ortografia e gramática. ::Agora é privado. :) Antes de eu nascer, meus pais queriam emigrar para o Brasil e teriam que aprender primeiro a língua em Portugal. Eu tenho mesmo um dicionário Alemão - Português. Talvez venha também, portanto, meu interesse em Portugal. Assim eu aprendo também um pouco de Português. Com os melhores cumprimentos